dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
DC Comics Extended Universe Wiki
Warner Bros show off The Man of Steel logo banner. :*'Dan Mazeau told Blastr that Warner Bros are still developing the big screen verison of ''The Flash. :*'Christian Bale has confirned that The Dark Knight Rises is his last film as Batman. :*'Fringe's Michael Cerveris is up for Lex Luthor in The Man of Steel. :*'According to Think McFly Think, Warner Bros are developing a Batman/Superman team-up movie. :*'Warner Bros. Pictures has reveled the first photo of Anne Hathaway as Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises. :*'Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures has reveled the first photo of Henry Cavill as Superman for ''Man of Steel. :*'Laurence Fishburne is cast as Perry White in ''The Man of Steel. :*The Man of Steel has been push back for a June 14 2013 Release. :*'The teaser poster of ''The Dark Knight Rises debut. :*'Harry Lennix is cast as General Swanwick in ''The Man of Steel :*'Former Law and Order: SVU star Christopher Meloni is cast as a General in ''The Man of Steel. :*'Julia Ormond Joins ''The Man of Steel casts as Lara :*'Russell Crowe is cast as Jor-El in ''The Man of Steel. :*'The Dark Knight Rises and Man of Steel will be Presence at this year's Comic-Con. :*'DC Entertainment Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns will make an Official Announcement for'' Justice League at next month HeroComplex Film Festival.' :*'The Dark Knight Rises website is officially online. :*'The first look at Tom Hardy as Bane has been released. :*'The Dark Knight Rises begin Principal Photography. :*'Martin Campbell told Total films that he will not reutrn to directed the second Green Lantern film. :*'Josh Pence is cast as a young Ra's Al Ghul in The Dark Knight Rises. :*'According to Warner Bros executive Jeff Robinov, after ''The Dark Knight Rises the Batman series will be rebooted again with Christopher Nolan and Emma Thomas as Producers. :*'Justice League is set to be relesed in 2013. :*'Amy Adams has been officially announced as playing Lois Lane in Superman: Man of Steel.' :*'Juno Temple has been confirmed for The Dark Knight Rises. :*'Zack Snyder has said that ''Superman: Man of Steel will begin shooting at the start of August 2011.' :*'Zack Snyder has said that Superman: Man of Steel will be the most visually realistic film he has ever done.' |- | |} *'Aquaman''' **''Aquaman (TBA)'' *'Batman' **''Batman Begins (2005)'' **''Batman: Gotham Knight (2008)'' **''The Dark Knight (2008)'' **''The Dark Knight Rises (2012)'' *'Flash' **''The Flash (TBA)'' *'Green Lantern' **''Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011)'' **''Green Lantern (2011)'' **''Green Lantern 2 (TBA)'' **''Green Lantern 3 (TBA)'' *'Justice League' **''Justice League (2013)'' *'Superman' **''Man of Steel (2013)'' *'Wonder Woman' **''Wonder Woman (TBA)'' Coleman Reese believed he should be an important lawyer, and that he was missing out on getting fair breaks. He appeared to be more interested in money than anything else, as he was disappointed by Bruce Wayne's rejection of Lau's proposal, and finds his sleeping during the meeting an embarrassment. Reese discovered that Bruce Wayne was Batman when he dug up some plans for the Tumbler. He offered to keep silent for ten million dollars each year for the rest of his life, but then decided to not speak when Lucius Fox reminded him of Bruce Wayne's considerable wealth, power, and fighting prowess as Batman. Later, after Bruce allowed Harvey Dent to get arrested for being Batman, Coleman was about to reveal the real identity on Gotham Tonight when The Joker threatened to blow up a hospital if Reese wasn't dead. Bruce Wayne intervened and saved Reese's life from a trucker blocking with his sports car, while James Gordon stopped Officer Berg from shooting Reese. |}